I Never Thought I'd Fall For You
by hugsandkisses101ash
Summary: Kim Crawford. She was always the girl who thought she'd gone through enough to know and understand love. But, what happens when her dreams, imagination and her so called knowledge about love goes wrong? And what happens when she realizes who she really loves? What will happen when she realizes what love truly means? "I never thought I'd fall for you." KICK! Rated T.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey peeps! It's been a long time and I had a big break from writing but I'm back now! WITH ANOTHER STORY! Well, what can I say? It's brand new and natural. It's about something that happened to me… combined with a few of my dreams and everything, obviously LOL. But yes, I'm back with another story! I know I have a few stories that I have to continue, but this one really came to me and I just couldn't help but jot it down! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kickin' It!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Pressure. Schools. Exams. Sports. Friends. Life. Love. Love. Love..._

_That is what brought Kim to the trouble of her life. That is what brought Kim to finally understand what love means. _

_She was always the girl who thought she'd gone through enough to know and understand love._

* * *

><p><em>I chuckled. Was she seriously serious? "Umm... Grace... that doesn't sound like true love to me!"<em>

_"Well, then what is?" Grace shot back at me. I smiled at her. _

_"True love is when you both have everything in common. When you both are equal puzzle pieces. When you both have the same attitude. When you both are just like each other in characteristics, behavior..."_

_"What are you saying, Kim?" Grace asked me._

_I chuckled and looked at her. "Opposites never attract, Gracie... the first love works... only that... nothing else... and obviously not opposites... pshh!"_

* * *

><p><em>But, what happens when her dreams, imagination and her so called knowledge about love goes wrong?<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kim? Are you okay?" Sammy asked me. I gulped and turned around.<em>

_"I don't know, Sammy... I... I feel so wrong... UGH! Jack! I hate him! UGH!"_

_"Aww, what happened?" Sammy asks me concerned, "What did he do?"_

_"He. that bastard proved me wrong... he proved me wrong about love... BASTARD! I'LL GET HIM ONE DAY!"_

* * *

><p><em>And what happens when she realizes who she really loves? What will happen when she realizes what love truly means?<em>

* * *

><p><em>He slowly leaned in an inch, waiting for me to do the same. So, I did. I leaned in too. I saw him smile softly and he leaned in closer with me. That was barely a centimeter between our lips to connect. Take a chance Kim. You can do this. I slowly leaned in, closing the gap between us.<em>

_Sparks and butterflies flew around in my tummy as I couldn't help but go into my own la la land. Our feelings collided each other's feelings and we knew we liked each other. I felt so loved for once. I felt like I was in love. _

* * *

><p><em>Will her high school story be a disaster or will she make the right choice and live happily for ever after?<em>

_"I never thought I'd fall for you."_

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Soooo… how was my introduction?! I know it was short but just decided to give you guys a little preview! I hope you guys liked this! **

**Well, please leave a little review guys! That helps a lot!**

**Xoxo**

**Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	2. Story of My Life

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with my second chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to own a show… or "Story of My Life"… mehh I'll just sit here and eat junk food!**

**P.S - Oh by the way, the story is going to be narrated in Kim's P.O.V. MOST OF THE TIME! Annndd, anything in here written in **_**italics**_** refers to either thoughts or flashbacks (if mentioned). **

**Chapter 2: Story of My Life**

"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
>I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days<br>She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
>Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone..," I slammed my ears shut as I tried to walk through the crowd. <em>Did I even ask for this? Did I? Then why am I at a One Direction concert?!<em>

"WHO ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MEET, SAMMY?!" I screamed over the noise to my best friend, who was leading me somewhere.

"YOU'LL SEE!" she screamed back and I groaned. _Surprise: the word I hate in the English language!_

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine and pull me out the outside theatre and into the club. I groaned. I hated coming here!

"Kim, it's okay! Just keep on walking… you might like who we're gonna meet!" Sammy told me while pulling me through the dance floor.

"Alright, but you gotta calm yourself!" I said while chuckling walking along with her. She looked back at me and smiled… very dangerously, I should mention.

"What?" I asked smiling back at her. She smirked. _Seriously, Sammy?_

"Nothing." She replied, still smirking.

"Spill it, Sammy!" I told her warningly, but smiling at the same time.

"Okay… so… I present to you… ISAAC!" She told me smiling. I grinned at her. _Oh this is so cute!_

"You mean the guy you've been talking about so much lately?" I teased her. She blushed a bright red and nodded. Slowly she moved out of the way, showing me who it was.

My eyebrows scrunched together almost immediately at the sight. The sight of 'Isaac', a strange guy, and Jerry. _At least I know two names so far…_

"Jerry!" I squealed and went up to him, giving him a light hug. The stranger looked at me. A lot. More of like stared at me. Awkwardly I went up to him and waved in his face. "Uh, you okay?" I asked. _Not the best words to say when meeting for the first time, you know!_

He just seemed to think a shrug was a reply. So I smiled at him a little uncomfortably and looked back at Jerry, motioning him to introduce who the weirdo was. And he did.

"Kim, this is Jack! Jack Brewer." He said pointing to the weirdo. I gave him a little smile before turning to Isaac. Then he pointed to Isaac and said, "This is Isaac Brewer. And as you can see, they are brothers!" Jerry introduced enthusiastically. I smiled and shook hands with Isaac. He seemed to be so much more outgoing than Jack. Ugh.

Jerry then came up to me and whispered, "Kimmy, sorry about Jack. He is a little reserved." I nodded understandingly.

"Jerry… how come Gracie's not here?" I asked concerned. He shrugged. "She said she was busy." He replied and walked back to Jack. I sighed.

So this is practically what my life had been forever. Sammy, Grace and Jerry are my best friends since kindergarten. As far as I can remember, we've done so many things together. Sammy is the one who drags me into trouble. She might drag me into trouble but she helps my way through it. She's pretty much the reason I have my priorities straight. Or else, I'd be all over the place.

Grace is different form all of us. She's probably not my closest friend but she's been with me through so many things that I just can't let her go. She's completely girly and she's the reason I actually started watching T.V shows. Her life and breath is fashion. Her words, not mine… But she is really the nicest person you could ask for. Except when she's mad… You don't want her mad. Like once she beat Jerry into asking his crush out and it was one horrible sight…

Talking about Jerry, I guess he would be my closest friend of all time. Whenever Grace and Sammy get into an argument, I leave the drama and Jerry would be my paradise. We're so close and he knows everything… and I mean every single thing about me. He makes me laugh, he makes me hot chocolate and he makes life way better.

So as you can see, without these people, I really don't know how I'll live. It's just simple difficult to live without them. They're the best friends someone can ever have and-

"So Kim you wanna dance?" Sammy asked me while nudging me towards Jack. _Um okay, but why?_

"Um sure…?" I told… no asked her. She rolled her eyes at me and pointed at Jack. She came up to me and said, "He seems lonely… go give him some company!" She winked at me. _Wink. She winks at me. WINK! Ugh I'm gonna murder her!_

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M THE GIRL FOR THAT?" I yelled at her. She shushed me. "Be quiet, what if he hears!" She tells me seriously. _Is she drunk? Does she know what she's doing? Should I take her to the hospital?_

"Whyyyyy?" I whined and stomped my foot. I don't wanna!

"Please… for me! Isaac might be like your friends are ignoring my brother so I hate you!"

"Then you should just leave him…" I said smirking. She rolled my eyes and pushed me to Jack. Since I couldn't find a way out of this MESS, I went up to him a smiled. _Actually, fake smiled._

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked him as politely as possible.

"Nahh, that's not my thing!" He replied, fake smiling back at me. _OH NO HE DIDN'T!_

"Why not? Do I not look danceable material to you?"

He shook his head. _Oh the nerve of this guy!_

**A/N: THAT'S A WRAP! Lol okay so how'd you guys like it? I hope it was good enough! **

**SEE YA LATER!**


	3. Knowing You Better

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with my second chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T WANNA OWN A SHOW!… or "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 or "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz or "Beautiful Liars" by Beyonce/Shakira… IF YOU WANT, I CAN EAT CAKE… I LOVE CAKE…**

**Chapter 3: Knowing You Better**

"And can you tell me why I don't look like dancing material to you BEFORE I BREAK YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING!" I tried not to scream but ended up screaming anyway. Poor guy, he got on the rough side of me.

Once again, he seemed to think a shrug was a good enough answer for Kim Crawford. _That's it, y'all! I'm taking Jerry and dancing to the next song that comes up. Forget being nice!_

Right then, a familiar tune played. I smiled as soon as I realized. _OH YEAH! That's my JAM!_

"Oh, yeah… Oh!  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>And aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away and make it OK<br>I swear I'll behave…" I turned to Jerry, my expression on his face. We both smiled… more like laughing creepily. We both ran to the dance floor while grabbing Sammy and Isaac, jumping up and down like little kids.

"AND IT GOES LIKE THIS  
>TAKE ME BY THE TOUNGUE AND I'LL KNOW YOU<br>KISS ME TILL YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'LL SHOW YOU  
>ALL THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER, I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER, I'VE GOT THE MOO-O-OVES LIKE JAGGER." We screamed together.<p>

Everybody started clapping to the beat as all of us started to dance randomly. I did a little cat walk with my hands up while singing with attitude as a few people around me started to dance too. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jack slightly shaking his head at me. After the song ended, the D.J put up a new song for us as we were starting to go crazy on the floor. _See, now that's why I hate this club. All I need is a good song to play and I go crazy!_

I recognized the tune of Dynamite as everybody cheered for the song. We all clapped and danced around fools. Soon, Jerry was in the middle of a crowd showing off his skills. Then, Isaac was up. Showing off his skills he winked at Sammy, who just blushed and turned around.

"Yo Jack! Show some moves bro!" Jerry called out to Jack. For once, he actually seemed to reply.

"Nah, man… I'm good." I rolled my eyes. I barely know this guy for two hours and he's already getting on my nerves.

"Jack Brewer… there's no dancing without you in it yo! COME ON! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" The D.J started to chanted. Soon the whole crowd joined in on.

Suddenly, I heard him say the word. _Yes._

I spun around to see him come up to the dance floor, smirking at me. _Why me?!_

The song started to replay and he did a few impressive moves. Then he did the famous Moon Walk move then spun around facing me.

I blinked. I smirked at him and yelled, "Hit it!" Right then, Beautiful Liars began to play.

"He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
>I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about<br>He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful liar  
>Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about…" I spun around and made a wave with my body. My hands traveled down my sides and I just smirked at him. I spun around again and dipped my head down, bringing it back up with a whole lot of my hair flying.<p>

"WHOOOOOOO!" I heard Jerry yell as everyone continued with the dancing. Jack smiled at me and came up to me.

"I usually don't like having conversations, but hello!" He told me, sticking his hand out. I smiled.

"Glad to know I'm special." I said and shook his hand. He let go then started walking towards the bar stools. Since Sammy, Jerry and Isaac left, I really didn't know where to go. So, I decided why not just follow him.

"So, you know Jerry?" I asked, trying to make some talk.

"Yeah… we met in camp last summer and found out a few weeks ago that we live close by. So he just called me to hang out and all." He replied casually while sitting on one of the stools, giving me a plain look. Like no emotion. Emotion = ZERO.

"That's nice… I have known him for like 13 or 14 years now." I said smiling. He nodded and replied with a "Cool."

"So, nice dance moves out there." I said smirking.

"You too." He said smiling.

"Oh… I thought I was not the danceable material?" I asked him. _HA! Gotcha!_

"Well, you're not… at least, not my type! I was just being nice." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even have a type?" I asked him annoyed. _Hasn't been five minutes before I started talking to him and I'm already in a bad mood. Way to go Jack!_

"Uh yea..? I mean, of course… who wouldn't… right?" He stuttered. STUTTERED.

"You're stuttering. You're hesitating." I said with a blank face, waiting for his reaction.

"And you have an attitude… look! We all have problems!" he replied sarcastically. Suddenly, he got and started walking away while drinking sprite from a sprite can.

"Hey! Excuse me… I'll have you know that I am much liked and I have a great attitude."

"Yeah sure!" He replied back while smirking.

"What makes you think I have a bad attitude?" I shot back.

"You talking. You're short-tempered, rude and weird." He said normally. _As if that wasn't rude!_

"Oh right and what you said was so totally the nicest thing to say."

"Don't drag me into this, we're talking about you," he told me while turning around, "And the truth hurts, sweetheart." He smirked and walked off again.

"Grrr…" I said and stomped my foot hard on the floor.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. "What?" I said roughly to the person.

"Uh, it's getting late, you wanna head home?" I heard Sammy ask.

I turned around and smiled at her. "I'd be glad to leave!" I said and started to pull her out of the club.

"No wait! Let's go say bye to Isaac, Jerry and Jack first!" I turned around and glared at her.

"Yo! Kim he's my date and I don't wanna be rude, got it?" She told me sternly and pulled me back inside. Once again, we were walking through the dance floor. She was pulling me to where the guys were sitting so that we could say bye.

"Yo people, we're leaving now! Byee!" She told Jack and Jerry. I saw Isaac smile at her and stand up, bringing her into a hug. "Bye." He told her and we waved at all of them. The second we turned around, I was already dashing my way through the crowd, waiting to head home.

"So, nice night, huh?" Sammy said dreamily. I chuckled.

"You guys are cute together. Now that's true love!" I encouraged her.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just awesome like that!" She said sarcastically and we laughed a little.

Suddenly, Sammy's phone rang. I cocked my eyebrows at her. Who's calling at this time?

"One sec." she apologized and took the phone out her back pocket.

"Hello… Oh, hey Grace! …. What? Why not?... well, that's sad… me, really? NONONONO… calm down… she's not gonna kill you, there was some chemistry okay? I shouldn't… but come on, she's one of us… I swear to god Gracie Bella O'Hara I feel like murdering you right now… and why shouldn't I… No. Hell No… Yes! OMG did you know? Isaac was there and I wanted you to meet him but apparently not what you wanted to do… Yeah, I guess you're right… Alright! Okay Bye!" Sammy finally finished the call.

"That was Grace? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HER? She's been ignoring us for a week now…" I say annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Um… well… she'll tell you tomorrow… so please don't get mad!"

"Okay fine. But she better!"

"She will… don't worry Kim… but promise me that you won't ditch her forever for this…" Sammy says and I nod. I didn't know what else to do.

I don't know what Grace is up to but it better not be something dangerous…

**A/N: Hello peoples who read this story… Just wanted to say, THANKS FOR READING! Oh and I've got 8 reviews for this story which is a lot for me so THANK YOU! I very much enjoy the appreciation and I also get immensely inspired.**

**Oh and before I forget, why don't you guys just leave a review? Tell me what you think Grace is up to.**

**Here's a hint: IT'S NOT SOMETHING GOOD. Boy is she in trouble!**

**THANKS FOR READING! Love you people forever! **


	4. Different Species

**A/N: HAI. REMEMBER ME? Okay so please don't hate me. LOL. I was gone for like an year but I'm back now and well… HERE'S A CHAPTER. :D I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: If I had time to own Kickin' It or Fanta, I would have a dollar for every second… okay that's not how the phrase works….. nevermind.**

**Chapter 4: Different Species**

"I think I like Jerry."

How five words can make your jaws drop is an understatement. My eyes were wide and my heart stopped beating for almost a second. _And I thought what she had to tell me was dangerous._

We were currently sitting in Sammy's room, on the floor, cross legged and pigging out on chips and soda.

"And I had a make out session with him day before yesterday." _Wait, what?_

I did a spit take.

"Eww." Sammy cooed as my saliva mixed with Fanta drenched the floor.

"Eww as in 'eww you kissed Jerry' or eww as in 'eww you did a spit take'?" I asked her.

"Not sure which one." She says biting her lip, glancing at Grace who was looking at us both with disbelief.

"And here I was thinking that you'd both understand me." She snapped before standing up to her feet.

"Wait, no!" I called out as I grabbed her arm. "Don't be mad."

"Yeah, imagine you in our shoes." Sammy said.

"But guys," she started while sitting down cross legged again, "I really, really like him."

"How? I mean, I don't understand this at all. You guys have nothing in common." I clarified, with a frown on my face.

"So?" she asked me. I shrugged. "Isn't it how it's supposed to work? Like, opposites attract or something?" She asked me.

I chuckled. _Was she seriously serious? _"Umm… Grace… that doesn't sound like true love to me!"

"Well, then what is?" Grace shot back at me. I smiled at her.

"True love is when you both have everything in common. When you both are equal puzzle pieces. When you both have the same attitude. When you both are just like each other in characteristics, behavior…"

"What are you saying, Kim?" Grace asked me.

I chuckled and looked at her. "Opposites never attract, Gracie… the first love works… only that… nothing else… and obviously not opposites… pshh!" I scoffed.

Sammy hit me with a pillow. "Stop it, Kim."

Grace frowned sadly. "Does that mean Jerry and I are not meant to be together?"

"No. You both are perfect for each other okay? Don't listen to the love saint. Embrace your awesomeness." Sammy said to Grace, hugging her.

"Oh, alright. I'll help you guys." I told her, smiling.

"I'm glad you can ignore the differentiation between our species," Grace started while pointing to me and herself, "and be my best friend." She finished, smiling. I giggled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm always here for you, babe." I said to her.

"YAY. SO GLAD WE MADE UP." Sammy screamed and jumped up and down ecstatically. We both laughed at her.

_God knows how this is going to work._

* * *

><p><strong>(This is that part where it's a POV change.)<strong>

**JACK P.O.V**

"I feel like she's so perfect, Jack." Isaac said for the fifth time that day. I internally groaned.

"Oh, really?" I replied back.

We were playing basketball in the court we have in our back yard. I passed the ball to him and he magically missed it because well obviously, HE WAS IN LA LA LAND!

"And I really want to ask her out on another date." He continued, while running to get the ball and coming back, staring off into space.

I grabbed the ball from him and made a hoop. He sighed. "I feel so distracted."

"I feel so annoyed." I said. Somehow, that got a chuckle out of him.

"What's got you going all grumpy cat over me?" He asked me, taking a sip of water from a water bottle.

I snatched the bottle from his hands and took a gulp. "What are you talking about? I'm always like this." I said, wiping my mouth clean with the back of my hand.

He sighed. "I know something is up with big brother when something is up."

"Okay then baby brother," I told him, "just don't worry about me and deal with you lover girl." I finished with a slight smirk.

He stared at me blankly. "You need a girlfriend."

"I definitely do not." I countered, shaking my head while throwing hoops.

"How about Stacy?" He suggested.

"No."

"Donna?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Lilly?"

"The only Lilly I like is Superwoman from youtube."

"Oh, come on. Be a little open-minded." He sighed. I groaned, aiming the ball at the hoop.

He blocked my throw by catching the ball. It was as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Bro, I got the girl for you." He sang teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Who?"

"Good start, you're actually curious to know." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Don't push it." I told him, while taking back the ball from his hands.

"Kim."

That one word made me drop the ball. _LOL WHAT. THIS IS HILARIOUS._ I started laughing.

"Stop laughing. I mean, she has got to be your type."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned him.

"She can dance. I mean, I saw the girl move. And she's competitive."

"Nahh. We're basically different species." I said, ignoring everything positive he said about her. _She is still so annoying to me._

"Then what the hell is your type? Do you even have one?" _Second time someone is asking me this in a matter of two days. _

"Come on. I'm not that bad with girls." I tried convincing him. _More like convincing myself._

"Yes. Yes, you are." He declares. I groaned out loud.

"Just forget about it." He sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I nodded as he walked inside the empty house.

I sighed. My phone rang and I picked it up to see it was Jerry.

"Sup man." I greeted him.

"Hey, wanna meet up bro?"

"Yeah, sure. Where though?" I asked him.

"Same club as last night. We'll go to the booth at…." There was a slight pause.

At the background, I heard a familiar voice yell, "NOT UNTIL 6. I'M GETTING READY FIRST IF YOU WANT ME TO BE SOCIAL." I instantly chuckled.

"Sorry about that. It was Kim." He apologized. I rolled my eyes.

"So at 6 then?" I asked him.

"Yup bro. See ya there."

"Alright, man. See you later. Bye." I hung up the phone to check the time.

4:45 P.M.

_Okay, so I have time to shower then._

Let's see how this goes.

**A/N: How was it? I haven't been writing stories for a few months now and PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS. If it has improved… MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. **

**So please leave a review for me **** :D**

**Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	5. Just Go With It

**A/N: HAI. So, I worked hard on this chapter. And I hope you like it **** Thanks to that person who commented for my last chapter! You are so nice. Other than that, I think 144 revies is amazing for one chapter! So thanks guys. Oh, and also I got four follows and one favorite. AWW. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH. **

**So, keep reading guys. I'm really happy you guys like it. Well, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or any other thing that is in there that I can't own. You dan't have to rub it in, Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5: Just Go With It**

"Okay, now I feel like clubbing is a part of my daily life." I groaned. Jerry sighed next to me.

We were seated in his car right outside the club. For the past week, we have been meeting up with Isaac and Jack whenever possible. Obviously Sam was thrilled about it. Grace and I, we were not so easy on spending time with _Jack._ Well, I wasn't. Grace just didn't want to be with Jerry.

"Just go with it." Jerry told me.

It was my turn to sigh as we entered the club. Grace waved her hand to me as I ran to her.

"Plans of escape?" She asked me. I smirked.

"Your grandma died. I am a great friend. And so we're leaving." I said and she nodded.

"Good, let's put this to action." She said as we walked up to everyone.

"KIMMY-BEAR." Sammy cooed as she brought me into a loving embrace. She had gone with Jack and Isaac, just like Grace. I had come along with Jerry.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Whaat? I caan't huggyy my beessst frieennnn?" She asked with an over emotional pout on her face.

I shot a look at Isaac and Jack. Isaac rubbed his neck and gave me an awkward wave. On the other hand, Jack smirked at the situation.

_She's drunk. _

"Isaac gave his girlfriend vodka instead of apple juice." Jack teased Isaac while pinching his cheeks. Jerry and Grace burst out laughing as I tried to handle a drunken Sammy.

I giggled a little. "Why would you do such an evil thing, Isaac?"

"It was by accident."

"No, it wasn't." Grace and Jack said together. I shook my head chuckling. _Oh, the people I hang out with._

"Yes, it was, okay? If you want, I'll take her home." Isaac muttered under his breath. Grace and I giggled.

"Take her home?" Jack burst out laughing as Isaac slapped his forehead in frustration.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, we were asking about you nursing her back to health. But, what did _you_ mean?" I joined Jack on the teasing as I asked Isaac.

He groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. "Leave me alone."

Jack and I laughed and high-fived each other. _Wait, what?_

"Satan's spawns." He muttered under his breath as he dragged Sammy to the dance floor. I settled quietly beside Jack, drinking from a random cup. _Why did I do that?_

"Hey. That was my cup." Jack frowned. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't do that." He continued.

_He was drunk too. So was Isaac. _

I smirked at him before taking a gulp from the cup. _Okay, that was strong._

Jerry and Grace stared at me, with jaws glued to the floor. I smirked at them and shook my head a little to clear my mind.

Jack laughed a bit and patted me on the back. "Yay, now you're drunk too."

I giggled at him. _Giggled. At Jack. Kill me now._

Grace brought me away from them and hissed at me. "I thought we were escaping."

Mindlessly, I smiled lazily at her. "It's not like this place is jail." She groaned, but to my surprise, grabbed Jerry and took off to the dance floor. Jerry followed her, amazed and I smirked at them.

I giggled again before walking to Jack. He brought his cup up to his lips as I grabbed it. Without thinking, I finished it off in a gulp.

Now Jack gaped at me. I smiled at him. "Another one, please." I handed the cup to him.

He nodded at me with wide eyes and poured some in the cup. Then, he took a bottle of water and poured some in the cup before handing it to me. I smiled at him before gulping down the ingredients.

"Another-" I started, but Jack cut me off by grabbing the cup from me.

"No." He stated firmly. I frowned. I stood up, but staggered a little bit.

"Fine, let's dance." I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the dance floor. Amidst the crowd, I saw Grace and Jerry dancing together and smiled. _Yay. Now, they're together. For dancing, at least. _

"It's going down. I'm going timber." We heard the song.

I turned to Jack and he grinned at me. "You better move. You better dance." I sang to him, smirking.

I jumped up and down on the dance floor before I felt his presence behind as he gripped my hips.

"Let's make a night you won't remember." He sang in my ears, completely off tune. I giggled.

Turning around to him, I smirked and sang, "I'll be the one you won't forget."

Then we went crazy on the dance to the tune playing. Occasionally I found Grace having fun with Jerry, laughing and talking. I'd wink at her and she'd give me a death glare. I knew Sammy and Isaac were way inside the crowd to even make eye contact with. Jack and I were in the corner, so we couldn't do that.

Through the next few songs, Jack and I danced happily. Jerry and Grace joined us when they played the classic "Moves Like Jagger" and "One More Night".

"Alright, so I'm gonna slow it down a little for the couples out there who need a romance song. YEAH? LET'S HEAR IT." The DJ screamed out as everyone cheered, grabbing someone close to them. _I decided that my feet hurt. _

"Whooo you and Jack ain't dancing?" Jerry asks me.

"Not really. Not like we're a couple."

"But Grace and I are dancing." He countered.

"That's how life works." I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes with a smile and continued to take Grace to the dance floor.

"Here you go, milady." Jack told me, bending down dramatically and handing me a cup of wine. I smirked at him.

"Wine?" He nodded. "Fancy." I stated as he smirked.

"How about a dance now?" He asked me, bending down again.

I smiled, and decided to answer. But before that, a strong sensation in my throat raveled up as I ran out the door and straight to the parking lot to throw up.

Things that I had eaten hours ago came flooding out of me. _This is why I shouldn't drink._

"Oh god. Good thing I gave you no more vodka." I heard Jack's voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

He laughed a little before bringing me a bottle of water. Using the water, I cleaned up my hand, and my mouth.

"Drink some water, yeah? It'll make you feel better." He told me. I turned my head to side to see him leaning against his car, his arms folded. His hair was across his face and I had this urge to fix it. _If that boy could look like that every day, we'd have no problem._

_Shut up, Kim. You're drunk._

_Riiight._

"Let's take you home." He said, while opening his car door. I bit my lip.

"I don't know about that. I mean, cars can make me nauseous sometimes." I lied through my teeth. For a fact, I knew he didn't like me and I didn't like him. At least, when we're not dancing together. I had this feeling where I thought I shouldn't trouble him. _Lesser problems = Happier life._

He chuckled. "Then, we'll walk." I shrugged uneasily before we both started off. Looking down to my phone, I decided to text Jerry and Sammy that I went home.

Jack and I walked awkwardly.

"Um, thanks." I said quietly, hope it would break the silence between that.

"For?" He asked, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Um, helping me, and uh, stuff." I stuttered.

"Did I make you fall in love with me so bad that you started stuttering while talking to me?" He asked, out of the blue. _Falling in love? With him? LOL. HE'S GOT TO BE KIDDING ME._

I raised my hand smacked his head. "Hey." He whined while rubbing his head. I smirked in victory.

"Don't be stupid."

"Look who's talking." He said back, as I gaped at him.

"I don't like you."

"Same here."

How did the environment get filled with hatred so quickly?

"You didn't have to say same here."

"It's my mouth. I can say what I want."

I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Oh come on. Don't be a 4-year old now." I rolled my eyes.

"Look who's talking." I shot back.

He turned to me with a confirming nod. "Touche." I smiled sarcastically as he continued walking.

A while later, I stopped walking as Jack took a few steps forward. He stopped too before turning back to me. "What?" He asked.

"This is my house." I said as I walked into my porch.

"Uh, okay. Stay safe. Goodnight." He called as he continued walking.

"Goodnight." I called back as I walked into my house.

The only question lingering on my mind was, _what just happened?_

**A/N: Well, without the author's note and stuff, the actual content of the chapter is 1,508 words :D LOL. Okay so next chapter, I'll try it up to 2,000 words, yeah? **

**Thanks for reading and please do leave a review! **

**Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


End file.
